Translator
by Holly-Batali
Summary: Sydney has always understood her teammates better than anyone else did. A look at the team dynamic, from Sydney's perspective. Syd/Bridge friendship.


Translator  
By Holly-Batali

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers (unfortunately). Anything/one you recognize doesn't belong to me. The movie mentioned is fake.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a one-shot, so let me know what you think...fire away.

_"Let me translate, I speak fluent Bridge..."--Sydney Drew, "Beginnings Part 1"._

* * *

_"You don't understand; I'm not who or what you think I am. I am a clone; a clone of myself." The man straightened and looked at the slim, blond woman standing opposite him. She gasped, her hands flying girlishly over her mouth._

_"No!" she gasped. "It cannot be true! Can it? Jared? How can this--"_

The picture immediately froze, and Sydney Drew turned away from the movie screen to see why, as were Jack, Sky, and Z. Bridge popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, the remote in his hand, finger on the 'pause' button. He had a rare, but adorable, heavy-lidded 'oh _puh_-lease' expression.

"Thank you!" breathed Z in relief, grateful for the pause in the oh-so-dramatic scene. She had voted for a Bruce Lee movie, but Syd had _insisted _that everyone watch her favorite movie, _The Secret Life of Clones._

"Bridge!" Syd whined. "That was a really good scene!"

"What's the deal?" asked Jack Landors, giving away that he was actually enjoying the corny romance Syd had picked out for movie night--a fact he had been trying to hide all evening.

"Bridge?" questioned Sky, looking at his best friend and roommate. "Something wrong?"

"_Yes,_" said Bridge, slightly outraged; an expression that was near-comic on the childlike psychic. "Can you _believe _this?!" he gestured angrily at the screen. "'I'm a clone of myself'? That's scientifically impossible!" Everyone rolled their eyes, their expressions ranging between annoyed, amused, and long-suffering. "I mean, how can he possibly be a clone of _himself? _If he was a clone than he would be the clone of someone else, not himself, so that would mean that he couldn't possibly be the same person; it's just not possible!" he glanced around the confused faces of his friends, looking for an ally.

"Bridge," said Syd plainly. "It's a romance, not a science-fiction."

"Well, tha-that's obvious," he stuttered. Z hid a smile at his expression, which was adorably indignant. "I mean, being the original would mean that he created a clone, not that he _is _the clone. Or...a clone. Because that way, he couldn't clone himself if he didn't even exist in the first place, I mean, the original existed, but the clone, or him, or whoever he _really _is..."

Sydney rolled her eyes; she'd been hearing stuff like this from Bridge for over two and a half years. At first, it was just a nuisance, the babbling. She never understood much of what he was saying; it was like he was just saying whatever popped into his scrambled mind. Later, she understood that that was _exactly _what Bridge was doing; he wasn't used to anybody listening, so he'd babble for hours, which was his way of thinking sometimes. But she and Sky had started to listen, and it never ceased to surprise Bridge that someone was actually paying attention to what he was 'thinking'.

It was rather comic, really.

As soon as he'd realized they listened to him though, he'd stuck to them like glue. Sydney, especially; she was less likely to walk out in the middle of a Star Trek lecture than Sky. They were like siblings, really. Sydney was the big sister Bridge never had, and in reverse, he was the younger brother she'd always wanted. Sky was like the older brother; disinterested on the outside, proud on the inside. They understood each other perfectly.

When Jack and Z joined the team, it was difficult at first, sharing those sibling bonds. Bridge took an instant liking to Z, who returned the feeling; they were partners in crime, constantly getting into everyone's hair. Jack and Sky were always bickering, and Sydney was left on the sidelines, a first for her. Being ignored was not something in her everyday life; she liked the spotlight, and she usually got it, too.

But Bridge and Sky always made time to drop in for a chat or a quick game of chess or some toast. They were still a family, it was just a little expanded now.

"...and that would mean that there could be an infinite number of Yorkies out there," said Bridge, his eyes widely innocent. Jack, Sky, and Z blinked at him, uncomprehending.

"Okay..._what_?" asked Jack.

Bridge blinked, confused. "What?"

"Yes, what." said Jack. "I said 'what', as in, 'what in the--"

"He means there can only be one original person, and that person can't be the clone," said Sydney, stretching her stiff limbs.

There was a pause, then a three-way 'oh.'

"Now, can we _please _get back to my movie?" asked Syd pointedly,repositioning herself in her beanbag chair. Bridge nodded and pressed 'play', and the others were instantly engrossed in the movie. Sydney glanced over at Bridge who shrugged apologetically. 'Sorry', he mouthed. 'Don't worry about it,' she mouthed back, rolling her eyes playfully; Bridge smiled back brightly in return, digging into his popcorn again.

Sydney smiled and leaned into her seat, shaking her head ruefully.

A very _strange, _somewhat disfunctional and bizarrefamily, but a family all the same.


End file.
